


The House on the Corner

by BlackDog9314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDog9314/pseuds/BlackDog9314
Summary: Dean surprises Castiel in the kitchen.It's not an unwelcome surprise.





	The House on the Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Um...have some more porn? It sort of came to me out of nowhere. I may have a bit of a thing for Dom!Dean.  
> And for those who follow my other works, I'll be updating Rhapsodic in the next few days!!! :)

"If you want to come, you're gonna have to do it yourself," Dean whispered into Castiel's ear before spitting into the palm of his own hand.   
They were in the kitchen, and it was just before sunset. Cas was pressed against the wall, his hands held together above his head by one of Dean's. Castiel gasped loudly, followed by a choked whimper as Dean wrapped his free hand around Cas' exposed cock; he'd pulled it from the other man's jeans only seconds before.  
Dean didn't move his hand, he simply held it there in a firm circle around Castiel's dick, and he understood what was expected of him.  
When Castiel began to thrust into Dean's hand, Dean laughed softly, his breath hot and wet on the back of Cas' neck.  
"That's it. I know you want to come."  
Castiel could feel himself sweating as he moved his hips faster, fucking into Dean's fist with more intensity. He flexed his fingers where they were slowly losing feeling over his head. He could feel Dean, hot and hard against the small of his back, pressed to his body where he held him in place firmly.   
The large window next to the bar overlooked the street beyond, and if someone happened to peer inside Castiel knew just what they would see: one man pinning another against the wall as he made him fuck his hand to orgasm.   
Castiel's pants were around his ankles, his t-shirt rucked up so that his chest and belly were exposed, and the cool brush of recycled air over the wet head of his cock made him shiver. Dean was fully clothed, his erection hidden by his favorite pair of sweatpants.   
The thought made Cas' cock drip more pre-come, and he moaned lowly as he fucked into the circle of Dean's fingers a little faster, both hoping someone would see them through the window and terrified of the very possibility.  
"That's it. Can feel you gettin' close. You're so hard, baby. Wish I could switch us right now and take you in, fuck myself on your dick 'til I come. Maybe later I will, if you come in five..."  
Castiel tensed at the start of Dean's countdown, moving his hips even faster as Dean continued to count.  
"...four..."  
Castiel cried out as he felt his body tightening with his impending orgasm  
"...three..."  
"Fuck," Castiel panted, closing his eyes.  
"...two..."  
Castiel's cock twitched in Dean's hand as he came, ropes of white spattering the wall only an inch or two in front of them.  
"...one..." Dean whispered as he finally moved his hand, stroking Cas through the last few pulses of his release, his grip this-side of too tight as Castiel gasped and slumped back against his boyfriend.  
"You better make dinner," Cas mumbled as Dean released his hands and bent behind him to pull his pants up and fasten them properly.  
"You know I will," Dean said affectionately as he turned Castiel around and gave him a chaste peck on the lips.

A few hours later Dean kept his promise, and Castiel was certain their neighbors probably loathed them at this point.


End file.
